1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to computer systems. More particularly, the present invention relates to computer systems that use memory lookups.
2. Related Art
In many processing systems, memory lookups, i.e., operations that retrieve information from memory or update information stored in memory, are often costly in terms of processing time, and thus are an important bottleneck that often restricts performance. For example, graphics processor units (GPUs) often process instructions that result in a series of associated memory lookups being executed. In such a case, memory lookups often severely limit the performance of the GPU.
Systems have been developed to decrease the cost associated with memory lookups. For example, caches have been developed that allow for relatively quick access to information that is needed frequently. Advanced caches and algorithms that populate caches in an efficient manner have further decreased the cost associated with memory lookups. However, the cost associated with memory lookups still remains relatively high when compared to the cost related to the processing time of an instruction. Thus, what is needed are systems and methods that reduce the time required to complete memory lookups.